Capture the Flag
Capture the Flag is a game mode, the objective in this multiplayer mode is obvious; to capture the enemy flag while attempting to defend yours. Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3, Capture The Flag plays like all other game modes; with the exception that, if you are carrying the flag, you can't use your weapons, but you can still perform melee attacks with the flag. Flag melee attacks are one-hit kills. Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Tactics It is necessary to work as a team in order for one player to grab the enemy flag while the others cover him and also to retrieve the flag if the carrier is killed. Use artillery strikes to kill any enemies near their flag before running in and grabbing it (or even get teammates to run in during the artillery strike). An alternate tactic is to have one player infiltrate the enemy base but hold up in close proximity to the flag without being detected. The rest of your team should have Bolt-Action Rifles with Overkill perk and silenced SMGs and wait for the enemy to come and get your flag. Wait for them to come to your base, and then ambush them quietly. Hopefully you can get half of them to come your way, then your infiltrator should grab their flag and get it back to your base. The Ambush teams can now use their Rifles and carve a path for you to capture. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Capture the Flag is a game mode in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It was once removed but later added back to the game probably due to many fans being upset at its removal. The only changes are that you can see which players are holding the flag, and now it takes 1 second to steal, and capture the flag just involves getting the enemy flag to your team's flag while it is at your team's base. It has thumb|right|300px|Capture the Flag on Underpass in Modern Warfare 2.also been updated from the CTF version in World at War so that now its harder to be spawn killed by being spawned at the point furthest from your enemies and closest to the flag. Also, tiebreakers are settled by a sudden death overtime in which the first team to touch the enemy flag wins the game. Tactics *It is recommended that the player use a Submachine gun when capturing the flag, as SMG's are very lightweight and powerful. Handguns also work well in terms of mobility. *A very useful perk combination while playing Capture the Flag is Marathon, Cold-Blooded, and Ninja because it will make the player very stealthy while still maintaining mobility, and still be able to work when the enemy has air support up. Things as little as UAV's can give your position away. *It would be very smart to use the UAV, Counter-UAV, and Precision Airstrike set up for your killstreaks so that you can track your enemies. *Many players will now use Riot Shields to barge their way through to the flag and use Tactical Insertions when they get close. *The Perks that are used most are cloaking ones like Cold-Blooded or Ninja. Also, commonly used is the combination of Marathon and Lightweight giving the user unlimited sprint and faster sprint at the same time. *Also used is Commando while the player has a weapon with a Tactical Knife. This combination allows the user unlimited fast sprint while being able to stab at a large distance. Smoke grenades are particularly useful, being able to swoop in and steal the flag and make an exit inside the duration of the Smoke effect, providing there are no explosives or direct campers in the vicinity. Team co-ordination is vital in this game-mode. Although, it is possible to go solo so that the enemy team doesn't suspect anyone until you grabbed their flag. Marathon and Lightweight should be used for this. *A tactic to ensure an easy getaway is to quickly rush in and grab the flag and then rush out through a good bottleneck. Defenders may then pursue, so once the player has exited the bottleneck they should turn around and toss a stun grenade and then continue on their way. The stun grenade hinders movement and the bottleneck ensure it will get one or more hits, this allows the player to escape without the worry of pursuing enemies. This works unless a player is using a Riot Shield and happened to be looking at the stun grenade, in which case, the player would let his guard down and might die, so always be ready for an ambush. *A good idea for defenders is to plant C4 on their own flag, as whenever an enemy tries to capture it, the defender can quickly press the reload button twice and detonate the C4, killing the runner along with his buddies if they do rush the flag. *In overtime, players will sometimes stand on their flag while using a Riot Shield to prevent it from being captured. *Placing a Harrier Strike near your flag in a decent position can cause trouble for the enemies if they can't shoot it down. You can also put the Harrier on the enemy flag to neutralize enemy defenses making for an easy win. The same applies for Sentry Guns. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty 3 Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty 2 Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Multiplayer Game Modes